Hate to Being so Weak In Front Of You
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: Karma sama sekali tidak suka menjadi lemah dihadapan pemuda itu. Tidak saat penyakit perlahan menggerogotinya, hingga akhirnya membuat ia menjadi seorang boneka bernyawa. Tidak bisa berjalan, tidak bisa bergerak, bahkan tidak bisa berbicara. Bagaimana Asano menghadapi kekasihnya yang terus membuat jarak diantara mereka? /AsaKaru


**DHUAK!**

"KARMA!"

Suara itu menggema saat Shiota Nagisa mendapati pemuda berambut merah itu terduduk dengan sebuah pisau anti-sensei yang terkapar di dekatnya. Semua anak kelas 3-E termasuk guru gurita 'tersayang' mereka tentu saja segera menghampiri pemuda itu.

"A—apakah sensei terlalu banyak menggunakan tenaga Karma-kun? Biasanya kau bisa menghindari serangan seperti itu bukan?" Korosensei segera mengecek keadaan Karma yang baru saja terkena salah satu tentakel Korosensei yang digunakan untuk menghindar dari beberapa serangan beruntun dari anak-anak kelas 3-E.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Akabane Karma menepis tentakel yang akan menyentuhnya, dan berdiri begitu saja. Korosensei akan mengejar, kalau saja ia tidak merasakan tangan Karma yang terasa bergetar hebat sesaat ketika tentakel itu tertepis oleh tangan pemuda itu.

Sementara Karma berjalan menjauh, memegangi tangan kanannya yang masih gemetar hebat.

 **.**

 **Hate to Being so Weak In Front of You**

 **Rated :** T (Semi-M—for Implisit Sex BDSM)

 **Genre :** Romance/Tragedy

 **Pairing :** Asano Gakushuu x Akabane Karma

 **Warning :** NSFW (mungkin); OOC!Karma, BL, Yaoi, Typo.

 **.**

 _ **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**_ _belong to_ _ **Yusei Matsui,**_ _tidak ada keuntungan dalam pembuatan ffic ini dan ini hanya sebuah keisengan dan hobi semata. Terima kasih._

 **.**

"Hnn... tidak disini bodoh..."

.

"Siapa yang kalah taruhan saat ujian semester ini?"

.

"Apakah aku mengatakan kau bisa melakukannya kapanpun?"

.

"Tetapi kau menyukainya Karma, dan aku tahu itu..."

Dan saat tangan itu menyentuh bagian bawah tubuhnya, Akabane Karma segera menepis dengan segera dengan wajah memerah dan tatapan tajam yang mengarah pada pemuda berambut jingga didepannya yang tidak sempat untuk menyentuh lebih jauh tubuh ramping pemuda itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda, kau mau kucium saja sudah jadi hadiah terbaikku untuk menjadi juara satu semester ini," Asano Gakushuu terkekeh, menatap pada surai merah didepannya yang tengah duduk di sofa depannya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Jangan main-main, aku hanya lengah dengan pelajaran sastra Jepang. Aku tidak pernah menyukai pelajaran itu," ia membenahi pakaiannya yang acak-acakan dan menemukan sebuah tanda hickey yang jelas di lehernya.

"Kau mau kubunuh Asano Gakushuu?"

Empat persimpangan sudah berada diatas kepala Karma saat itu. Yang benar saja, bagaimana ia bisa menutupi tanda hickey akibat pemuda didepannya sampai ia tiba di rumahnya? Dan jam pelajaran akhir masih ada untuk dilewati.

"Hanya satu hickey, tidak masalah bukan?"

Dan sebuah vas bunga antik milik Asano Gakuhou yang tampak menghiasi ruangan OSIS sekarang melayang di kepala Asano, "berikan plester itu padaku."

"Kenapa? Toh semuanya juga sudah mengetahui hubungan kita," Asano mengangkat bahunya tidak acuh sambil duduk di samping Karma. Memang, entah sejak kapan hubungan keduanya bukan lagi sekedar rival—lebih dari itu. Meskipun mereka tidak terang-terangan mengatakan hubungan spesial dibalik interaksi mereka, namun semuanya—bahkan Asano Gakuhou sendiri mengetahuinya.

Toh, tidak ada yang keberatan. Dan semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya.

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas. Lima menit berhargaku hilang karena kau seenaknya memanggil," Karma menghela napasnya, mengambil buku-buku di meja Asano akan membawanya.

 _ **BRUK!**_

Suara itu membuat Asano menoleh dan menemukan Karma yang hanya menatap buku-buku yang berserakan itu. Mengerutkan dahinya, Asano menghampiri dan mengambil buku-buku itu.

"Kau tidak apa-ap—"

 _ **PLAK!**_

Tepisan keras segera diberikan pada Asano, Karma segera merebut buku itu dari Asano, "aku tidak apa-apa, baiklah aku akan kembali."

Asano tidak menghentikannya, terlalu shock dengan apa yang ia rasakan sebelum tangan itu melepas kontak fisik dengan tangannya. Terlalu shock menyadari bagaimana gemetarnya tangan itu saat ia merasakannya sejenak.

 **.**

 **.**

"Lagi Karma?"

Nagisa Shiota menatap kearah sahabatnya yang tampak menatap bekal di depannya tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali. Tangan kanannya menyentuh pergelangan tangan kirinya yang tampak gemetar hebat bahkan tidak bisa untuk menggenggam sumpit yang ada disampingnya.

"Tidakkah seharusnya kau memeriksakannya Karma?"

"Merepotkan, lagipula kalau hanya kesemutan saja sudah membuatku harus ke rumah sakit, rumah sakit akan penuh kau tahu," Karma menghela napas dan mengibaskan tangannya acuh, "lagipula itu hanya bersifat sementara, aku sudah bisa menggerakkannya."

Karma mengepal dan melepaskan tangannya menunjukkan kalau tangannya sudah tidak apa-apa. Nagisa masih khawatir, namun Karma yang menyadari itu mencoba untuk menghindar dari pembicaraan lebih jauh dalam hal ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Nagisa. Kalau tanganku kram lagi aku akan memeriksakannya oke?"

Nagisa hanya bisa diam sebelum mengangguk. Kalah debat dengan surai merah, meskipun ia benar-benar khawatir pada keadaan sahabatnya saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau harus memeriksakannya Karma."

Surai merah menatap kesal surai jingga yang jaraknya hanya beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Five Virtuoso menatap keduanya yang saling bertatapan dengan Karma yang duduk di sofa ruangan OSIS dan Asano yang membungkuk dan menatap iris emas pemuda itu.

"Jangan ikut menyebalkan seperti Nagisa..."

"Itu artinya ia menghawatirkanmu, begitu juga denganku," Karma mendengus dengan senyuman sinis. Ini menggelikan, ia tidak lemah hingga sebuah penyakit yang membuat 'tangannya kram' akan menjadi penyakit yang merenggut segala yang ada di hidupnya.

Karma akan menyangkal lagi, namun tatapan Asano seolah membisukannya dengan kata-kata apapun yang ia pikirkan tadi.

...

"Aku akan ke rumah sakit," Karma memangku kakinya dengan sebelah kaki lainnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap Asano balik, "—hanya untuk memastikan kalau aku baik-baik saja. Dan kau serta Nagisa hanya terlalu paranoid untuk melihat apa yang terjadi padaku."

Ia tidak mungkin menyimpan penyakit yang aneh. Ia yakin itu.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis."_

Mungkin baginya, itu hanya deretan huruf berbahasa latin yang susah bahkan untuk ia ucapkan. Namun ia tahu, itu adalah sebuah penyakit yang akhir-akhir ini mengguncang dunia. Ia sering melihat bagaimana orang-orang yang melakukan hal gila seperti 'Ice Bucket Challange' untuk orang-orang yang mengidap penyakit ini.

Tetapi dia? Ia lebih cocok mencoba tantangan itu daripada harus menjadi salah satu pengidap penyakit itu.

"Kau sering merasa tanganmu kebas atau kehilangan kontrol bukan? Itu adalah tanda awal dari penyakit ini," Karma tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Hanya diam dan menatap dokter itu, menjadi seorang pendengar yang baik untuk saat itu, "—dan suatu saat, kau akan kehilangan kontrol kakimu, lalu kau akan kesulitan untuk berbicara dan—"

"Pfft... Ahahahaha!" Karma terpingkal-pingkal meninggalkan sang dokter yang menatapnya heran, "—jadi kau bilang aku tidak akan bisa berbuat apapun? Hanya diam seperti boneka bernyawa? Dan kau ingin aku percaya hal itu?"

"Semua tes menunjukkan—"

"Aku akan pergi," Karma menghela napas sambil berdiri dari tempatnya. Mengambil surat hasil test kesehatannya. Entah kenapa, "—aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengarkan omong kosong ini."

Nadanya tidak meninggi ataupun terlihat marah. Karena entah bagaimana, Akabane Karma sendiri sudah menyadari. Entah bagaimana ia menyadari kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini, dan itu adalah alasan awalnya kenapa ia tidak ingin mengunjungi tempat ini.

Lalu, apa yang harus ia katakan pada Asano Gakushuu?

 **.**

 **.**

"Menyerahlah dengan hubungan ini lipan busuk," Asano menatap kearah Karma yang berdiri dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Dahinya berkedut tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda didepannya saat ini, "—aku dan kau. Ini tidak akan berhasil..."

"Tunggu, Karma apa yang kau maksud?"

"Dimana otak jeniusmu itu lipan busuk? Aku ingin putus. Apakah itu tidak jelas untukmu?"

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti maksudmu. Ayahku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hubungan kita. Lalu apa yang—"

"Aku akan mati," hening tersebar, Five Virtuoso yang ada di tempat hanya bisa bungkam. Membisukan mulut mereka, menulikan telinga mereka. Meskipun tentu tiga kata itu masuk begitu saja menggetarkan gendang telinga mereka.

"Ap—"

"Jangan buat aku mengulanginya lagi Asano Gakushuu, aku akan mati. Dan aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu-waktu terakhirku hanya untuk meladeni keegoisanmu," tubuh berbalik, hendak menapak menjauh dari sosok itu. Namun genggaman tangan mengerat pada pergelangannya. Ia ingin melawan, namun tangannya kram bahkan hingga saat ini.

"Kau pikir aku akan menerima begitu saja? Lagipula aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa bertahan tanpaku bukan?"

...

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir perasaanmu terbalaskan lipan busuk?" Karma terkekeh. Pita suara bergetar menciptakan segala dusta yang ia lantunkan seperti lagu dari rungunya, "—kau tidak pernah berpikir bukan? Sejak kapan kau pernah mendengar kalau aku mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'?"

Dan tangan itu melemas, terlepas begitu saja saat langkah kaki menjauh dari pemuda itu. Meninggalkannya dalam sebuah kenyataan—yang terkadang terlalu pahit untuk dicecap.

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Aku menyukaimu. Akabane Karma."**_

 _ **...**_

" _ **Begitukah?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kau sama sekali tidak masalah Asano?"

Ren menatap Asano Gakushuu yang tampak kembali bekerja dengan laptop yang ada didepannya. Berhari-hari dan berminggu-minggu sudah berlalu sejak pernyataan putus dari Karma. Dan Asano bekerja seperti biasanya, seolah itu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Apa yang dikatakannya benar. Dan bodohnya, aku baru menyadari hal itu saat ia mengatakannya," Asano menyunggingkan senyuman miris, kembali menekan beberapa link hingga menuju pada sebuah artikel yang entah kenapa menarik perhatiannya.

' _Ice Bucket Challange & ALS'_

"Akhir-akhir ini cukup terkenal," Ren menatap kearah layar laptop tentang artikel yang ditayangkan. Satu kalimat yang tertangkap iris pemuda bersurai merah tampaknya lebih menarik dari isi keseluruhan dari artikel yang terbuka itu, "—menantang satu orang yang kemudian setuju untuk melakukan tantangan itu, atau menyumbangkan beberapa uang untuk penelitian penyakit ALS. Ada ap—Asano?"

Asano menscrool ke bawah artikel itu hingga informasi tentang penyakit yang ada di artikel itu lebih dijelaskan. Sekali lagi, sebuah kalimat yang menarik perhatiannya.

' __awalnya kehilangan kontrol pada tangan, yang bermula dari jari dan menjalar ke lengan atas.'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Hei, daripada hanya duduk disana bagaimana kalau kau bantu kami menyerang Korosensei, Karma?!"

Terasaka menatap kearah Karma yang hanya duduk dengan kaki yang berada diatas meja di depannya. Tersenyum sinis seperti biasanya, hanya tertawa melihat teman-temannya mencoba menyerang gurita kuning yang merupakan gurunya di depan mereka.

"Kenapa? Kalian tidak bisa menyentuh sensei sedikitpun tanpa bantuanku?" Karma terkekeh, dan Terasaka menahan diri untuk tidak menembaki peluru anti-sensei di tangannya. Karma mengeratkan tangannya—rasa kebas semakin terasa menyakitkan hari demi hari.

Ia tidak yakin berapa lama lagi ia bisa menggerakkan tangannya dengan bebas.

 _ **GREEK!**_

Suara itu membuat seisi kelas 3-E menoleh, menemukan sosok surai jingga yang muncul tiba-tiba. Korosensei sudah menghilang begitu saja, dan suasana hening membuat semua orang bisa mendengar suara angin yang berhembus.

Langkah Asano Gakushuu berhenti, tepat didepan Karma yang hanya menatapnya. Sebelum mulut membuka, sebuah pukulan telak diberikan pada Akabane Karma. Hadiah dari Asano Gakushuu yang sialnya tidak ia perkirakan dan tidak bisa ia hindari dengan tubuh seperti ini.

"KAU—!"

"Balas aku," Asano membiarkan tangan Karma—yang ia paksakan untuk bergerak dan mencengkram kerah putih milik Asano Gakushuu. Iris emas milik Karma membulat, Asano bisa merasakan cengkraman itu bahkan bisa lepas hanya dengan sebuah sentuhan, "—kenapa setan merah? Aku sudah membuat ulah dengan memukulmu tanpa ada alasan. Kau mau membalasku bukan?"

"Gh..."

"Asano-kun apa yang kau—" tangan terulur kearah pemuda bersurai biru yang akan menghampiri, Asano menghentikannya tanpa kata-kata. Karma mengeratkan giginya, mencoba untuk mengepalkan tangannya mengabaikan tangannya yang kebas dan kakinya yang mulai mati rasa, "—Karma?"

"Kau memang—" ia mencoba memaksakan kakinya bergerak. Namun rasa dingin yang seketika menjalar, dan tenaga yang menghilang begitu saja dari kakinya sukses membuat ia tidak bisa berdiri tegak, dan sebelum terjatuh—Asano segera menangkapnya.

"Karma kau..."

"Lepaskan aku," tentu Asano menulikan telinganya saat mendengar perkataan Karma. Tubuh itu bahkan tidak bisa mengandalkan kaki untuk berdiri. Semua murid kelas 3-E menghampiri melihat keadaan Karma, dan Korosensei yang menatap dari persembunyian hanya bisa menatap khawatir anak muridnya itu, "—ini hanya..."

Karma yang secara tidak sadar mencengkram bahu Asano mencoba untuk mempererat cengkramannya. Melakukannya untuk mendapatkan kekuatan tambahan bahkan hanya untuk berdiri. Namun percuma. Asano hanya bisa menatap pria bersurai merah itu, sebelum tangannya bergerak.

Menggendong Karma begitu saja dengan gaya bridal yang membuat semuanya tercengang tidak terkecuali yang mengalami. Karma hanya bisa membuka tutup mulutnya tanpa bisa berkata apapun. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia kalah debat dengan Asano.

"Aku meminta izin membawa Akabane Karma. Pada siapapun guru kalian..."

 **.**

 **.**

"Lepaskan aku..."

.

Asano membisu.

.

"Lepaskan aku Lipan busuk..."

.

Asano menulikan telinganya.

.

"Asano Gakushuu—"

.

Dan tubuh Karma terhempas pada ranjang UKS yang ada disana. Asano menatap kearah surai merah disana yang tampak hanya diam. Asano sudah melepaskannya, lalu—apa yang bisa ia lakukan dengan tubuh yang tidak berdaya seperti ini?

"Kau pikir aku akan terima saat kau memutuskanku seperti itu?"

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan mau menghabiskan waktu terakhirku bersamam—"

"Kau pikir aku akan begitu saja terima kau akan mati? Begitu saja?" Karma diam. Membiarkan mulut pemuda itu berbicara hingga kata-kata itu habis dari pikirannya, "—kau kuat bukan? Kau tidak akan kalah dengan sesuatu seperti ini..."

...

"Heh, aku tidak akan berpikir untuk mati konyol seperti ini lipan busuk."

" _ **Otakmu masih akan berfungsi dengan baik. Pikiranmu sama seperti saat ini, belajar, menangkap segalanya seperti biasanya."**_

"Kau kira aku hanya diam dan pasrah ketika penyakit ini menggerogotiku perlahan? Aku kuat Asano Gakushuu. Aku tidak akan mati mudah seperti itu," Karma terkekeh pelan menertawakan setiap kata yang terucap olehnya. Seperti sebuah motivasi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"— _ **meskipun otakmu bekerja dengan sangat baik, namun syarafmu perlahan akan kehilangan fungsinya. Kau inginkan tubuhmu bergerak, namun tubuhmu tidak akan merespon otakmu. Perlahan..."**_

"Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat bodoh didepanmu. Jadi, lupakan hubungan ini. Sampai kapanpun ini tidak akan berhasil," ada kata permohonan tak terucap yang didengar dan dimengerti oleh Asano Gakushuu saat itu terlontar oleh Karma, "—aku tidak ingin kau menertawaiku ketika waktunya tiba."

Asano tidak pernah melihat tatapan Karma seperti saat itu. Dan tatapan itu—

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau menganggap ini hal yang tidak serius. Terutama saat kau menatapku dengan wajah seperti ingin menangis," Asano menatap miris Karma yang tampak tersentak. Ia bahkan tidak sadar saat matanya panas dan bibirnya ikut bergetar, "—aku tidak perlu sebuah kalimat untuk tahu kalau kau juga menyukaiku. Aku tidak perlu sebuah kalimat untuk tahu kalau kau ingin menangis, ataupun merasa sakit. Aku bisa tahu hanya dengan melihatmu..."

...

"Percaya diri sekali kau Asano Gakushuu," Karma tertawa pelan, tidak melakukan apapun selain tertunduk. Asano sekali lagi tidak perlu sebuah kalimat saat tangan Karma menggenggam erat lengan pakaiannya—seerat yang bisa ia lakukan—ia hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum.

Ia tidak akan dan tidak akan bisa meninggalkan Karma. Tidak sebelum ini, terlebih setelah ia mengetahui kenyataan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku masih bisa berjalan..."

Karma menggerutu, Asano hanya diam sambil tersenyum. Ia tidak membantah ataupun bertengkar, pemuda itu hanya berjalan sambil menggendong Akabane Karma di punggungnya. Tentu saja Asano tidak akan membiarkan Karma pulang sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Tidak bisakah kau menerima niat baikku tanpa bersikap Tsundere Karma?"

Wajah Karma memerah, Asano terkekeh renyah tidak pernah bosan melihat wajah itu, "aku masih bisa menghajarmu kau tahu. Lagipula kram ini tidak berlangsung seterusnya."

"Lakukan saja, sekaligus untuk memastikan kalau kau sudah baik-baik saja," Asano tidak menolak, Karma hanya diam sebelum menghela napas. Ia sudah bisa menggerakkan tangannya sedikit, namun tidak berarti tenaganya pulih seperti sebelumnya.

"...apakah sakit?" Iris emas Karma menatap kearah Asano yang tidak menatapnya sama sekali, "—aku memang tidak perlu sebuah kalimat untuk tahu apa yang kau rasakan kau tahu? Tetapi kurasa, mungkin aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk meringankannya kalau kau sakit."

"Tidak. Dan sudah kukatakan aku tidak lemah hanya karena ini," dan sebuah tonjokan penuh kasih sayang diberikan Karma tepat di pipi Asano yang membuat Asano Gakushuu merasa kalau Karma baik-baik saja saat ini, "—tidak perlu bersikap aneh. Tetaplah menyebalkan seperti biasa."

"Kurasa aku bisa mencobanya..."

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak ada orang di rumahmu?"

"Memang seperti in. Ayahku bekerja sampai malam."

"Ibumu?"

"Sudah meninggal," Karma turun dari gendongan Asano dan mencoba untuk berjalan meskipun masih tertatih. Membuka pintu, menunjukkan rumah yang cukup besar namun tampak tidak berpenghuni disana. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Asano belum pernah mengunjungi rumah Karma sekalipun dan itu artinya ini adalah kunjungan pertamanya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengundangmu untuk masuk lipan busuk," Karma melirik dari ekor matanya, pada Asano yang tersentak di belakangnya sebelum ia tertawa dan membuka pintu yang terkunci itu, "—tetapi aku tidak melarangmu. Aku hanya akan melarangmu kalau kau berbuat macam-macam."

Dan entah sejak kapan wasabi itu sudah ada di tangannya dan siap disumpalkan kapanpun ke mulut Asano jika apa yang dipikirkan Karma benar-benar dilakukan Asano. Dan entah kenapa Asano Gakushuu berdecak pelan mendengarnya.

Oh, sepertinya ada rencana 'busuk' yang ingin dilakukannya tadi.

 _ **BRUK!**_

Belum juga kaki itu melangkah lebih jauh saat Asano mendengar suara tas yang jatuh tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Ia menoleh pada Karma yang hanya menatap diam pada tas yang tergeletak membisu disamping kakinya.

...

"Kau bisa membuatku tersandung dengan tasmu kalau kau membiarkannya di lantai Karma," Asano tidak berbicara apapun ataupun kenapa tas itu tiba-tiba jatuh di tengah ruangan tanpa apa-apa itu. Membawanya, dan meletakkannya begitu saja di sofa yang ada di dekatnya.

"Aku akan membayar berapapun untuk melihatmu tersandung dan mencium lantai rumahku," ekor iblis imajiner sudah melekat di bagian belakang tubuh Karma. Dan Asano hanya bisa mendengus mendengar lelucon garing itu.

"Aku lebih tertarik menciummu daripada lantai rumahmu. Setidaknya ada perlawanan yang membuatku tidak bosan," dan Karma termakan omongannya sendiri saat Asano menjawabnya. Dan ada tanda kemenangan jelas di wajah Asano saat ia sekali lagi sukses membuat wajah Karma memerah.

"Che, kau menyebalkan."

"Dan kau suka itu," Asano menempatkan dirinya disamping Karma yang duduk di sofa dan menyalakan Tvnya. Karma tidak menolak, dan mereka hanya diam tidak melakukan pembicaraan selama beberapa saat dan terpaku pada tayangan yang sebenarnya tidak menarik.

"Hei," Karma bergumam saat Asano memanggilnya, "—aku haus."

"Sejak kapan aku jadi pesuruhmu? Ambil saja sendiri, atau pulang sana ke tempat ayahmu," Karma melirik pada Asano yang tampak tidak membantah. Ia berdiri, hendak menuju ke dapur terbuka yang ada disana dan mengambil dua buah kaleng minuman. Susu strawberry. Ia terkikik pelan menyadari bagaimana sukanya pemuda itu dengan minuman satu ini hingga kulkas itu penuh dengan minuman berwarna merah muda.

"Kau ingin minum juga?"

"Ya," Karma tidak menoleh padanya, Asano segera mengambil dua kotak susu strawberry disana. Berlalu dan kembali ke sofa, menempatkan diri kembali dengan tambahan tangan yang terangkul di belakang bahunya. Sekali lagi, Karma tidak berkutik, "—mana?"

Asano memberikan kotak susu yang ada di tangannya pada Karma, masih tidak melepaskan pandangan pada TV dihadapan mereka.

Sekali lagi sebuah benda terjatuh, kotak susu itu terjatuh begitu saja dari tangan Karma meskipun Asano tidak melemparnya. Ia yakin kotak susu itu sudah ia letakkan diatas tangan Karma.

...

"Makanya jangan terlalu asik menonton TV," tonjokan pelan tampak diberikan Asano pada Karma yang berdecih. Asano tahu jika itu bukanlah alasan kenapa Karma tidak menangkap kotak susu itu. Namun sekali lagi ia tidak berpikir—ia tidak ingin berpikir tentang kenyataan yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Che, sesukaku lipan busuk. Lagipula susunya tidak tum—" Karma baru saja akan membungkuk saat Asano untuk pertama kalinya mengalihkan pandangan dari TV. Kali ini, tangannya segera mendorong tubuh Karma hingga berbaring di sofa yang mereka duduki. Dengan pemandangan absurd dimana Asano menahap tubuh Karma, "—aturan kutendang dari rumah saat kau berbuat aneh masih berlaku Asano."

"Kalau kau tidak bisa memegangnya dengan benar," Karma tersentak, namun Asano hanya tersenyum penuh arti sebelum mendekatkan wajah dan membisikkannya, "—mau kubantu meminumnya?"

Dan sebelum Karma menjawab, Asano—yang entah sejak kapan menyelipkan susu strawberry pada mulutnya tampak menciumnya. Menggunakan lidahnya untuk membuka mulut sang surai merah. Bukan hanya menyelipkan susu strawberry itu, namun rasa panas yang begitu saja menjalar ke tubuh Akabane Karma.

"Tung...gu ngh... lipan... hah... busuk... hah..."

"Rileks Karma," Asano berbisik disela ciuman panas itu, tersenyum saat merasakan reaksi tubuh Karma yang menurutnya sangat menarik. Seolah tidak membiarkan udara masuk diantara ciumannya, dan Karma perlahan menghentikan perlawanan tak seimbang (karena keadaan tubuhnya itu).

Bukan hanya karena tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan, namun perlahan ia terbuai. Rasa manis susu itu, ia sering merasakannya—namun untuk kali ini, ia merasakan sebuah kenikmatan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

' _Sial...'_

Karma mengutuk dirinya, dan juga Asano Gakushuu. Ia mengutuk segala kenikmatan yang ia rasakan—yang entah sampai kapan bisa ia rasakan sebelum tubuhnya akan kehilangan kendali. Dan hingga ia menjadi sebuah boneka yang tidak bisa bergerak.

Sebelum ia kehilangan akal sehat karena ciuman yang semakin panas itu, Karma segera tersadar, saat tangan Asano mulai bergerak dan menyentuh bagian bawah dari tubuhnya. Hendak menyentuh benda privasinya, yang sialnya akan bereaksi bahkan sebelum Asano menyentuhnya.

"Tu—tunggu lipan mesum! Tidak disana!"

"Tetapi tubuhmu berkata lain Karma-kun," Asano hanya menyentuh sedikit bagian bawah Karma, saat benda itu menegang, meninggalkan Karma yang mengeluarkan sedikit desahan sebelum menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Dan demi tuhan, Asano tidak pernah melihat wajah Karma semerah itu.

"Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau kau—" dan salah saat Asano akan mengatakan hal tabu itu, karena Karma bisa merasakan tubuhnya tidak lagi terlalu kebas. Dan saat itu juga, ia segera menendang keluar Asano Gakushuu dari tempatnya.

"Tutup mulutmu Lipan busuk mesum!"

 _ **BRAK!**_

Dan sebuah tas sekolah yang cukup tebal milik Asano juga melayang mengenai kepala sang anak tunggal keluarga Asano yang sudah terduduk didepan pintu rumah keluarga Akabane.

 **.**

 **.**

"Untuk kali ini aku yang salah. Maafkan aku."

Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat langka, mungkin hanya akan dilihat sekali oleh murid-murid kelas 3E terjadi. Ketika Asano duduk bersimpuh didepan Karma yang duduk di kursinya dan meminta maaf pada sesuatu yang hanya Asano dan Karma yang tahu.

"Terlambat bodoh, aku tidak pernah mengatakan kau boleh melakukan itu tadi malam."

Karma menatap tajam Asano, telinga (Fujoshi) para siswi kelas 3-E seolah menegak saat mendengar kata malam. Isogai hanya tertawa, Maehara tampak menatap awkward kedua orang itu dan Nagisa tersenyum gugup sambil menggaruk dagunya. Oh apakah itu adalah Korosensei yang mengintip kedua insan(?) itu?

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya. Jadi, karena aku sudah membuang harga diriku untuk sekali ini kurasa kau akan memaafkanku bukan," Asano dengan seenaknya membuat keputusan. Duduk di bangku depan Karma, dan menghadap pada Karma yang gondok. Tetapi tidak melakukan apapun.

"Tidak makan bekalmu?" Asano menoleh pada kotak bento yang ada didepan Karma. Tidak tersentuh sama sekali, dan Karma hanya memandanginya. Iris Asano bergerak, melihat bagaimana tangan Karma yang terlipat dan pemuda itu menggerakkan genggaman tangannya, "kau tahu kalau kau benar-benar manis Karma-kun?"

"Hah?"

"Kau tidak ingin memakannya karena ingin kusuapi kan?" Asano memangku pipinya dengan sebelah tangan dan menatap Karma dengan senyuman yang dibalas dengan tatapan jijik tidak berperikemanusiaan yang berasal dari Karma.

"Siapa yang—"

"Jangan malu-malu, aku akan senang melakukannya," Asano mengambil sumpit dan menyumpit makanan sebelum menaruhnya di mulut Karma sekalian menghentikan Karma berbicara lebih banyak, "enak bukan?"

"Bukan kau yang membuatnya," Karma mengunyah makanan itu sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Asano tampak masih tersenyum dan sudah siap menyuapkan makanan lagi, "sepertinya kau yang lebih cocok untuk menjadi 'perempuan' Asano-kun."

"Begitukah? Tetapi kau lebih manis saat memakai celemek renda bunga-bunga," Asano menunjukkan foto Karma yang memakai celemek bunga-bunga saat mencoba menyerang Korosensei awal masuk kelas 3-E. Empat persimpangan berada di kepala Karma, melirik pada guru gurita kuning yang tampak bersembunyi disana, "—ngomong-ngomong... masalah semalam."

Wajah Karma tampak semakin merah, mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Asano.

"Kau... belum pernah melakukannya?"

...

"Lalu memang kenapa?" Asano menyuapi makanan itu lagi pada Karma dan saat itu Karma tidak menolak dan menerima begitu saja. Toh ia lapar dan tangannya sama sekali tidak berkompromi saat ia merasakan mati rasa dan tidak bisa menggunakan sumpit sama sekali, "—aku bukan orang yang mengobral hal seperti itu."

Asano sedikit terkejut, karena Karma adalah anak yang cukup liar dan tidak patuh aturan.

"—aku menyimpan hal itu untuk orang yang tepat. Dan waktu yang tepat."

.

.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu hingga aku yang menjadi orang yang tepat itu."

.

.

 _ **TAP! TAP! TAP!**_

Suara langkah kaki dengan tempo cepat menggema diantara lorong pertokoan malam hari saat itu. Asano Gakushuu seperti orang gila saat itu. Ia tahu ada masalah dengan Akabane Karma. Ia tahu saat Nagisa Shiota mengatakan Karma tidak ada di rumahnya, ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada sang surai merah.

Ia tahu, saat Ren mengatakan ia melihat Karma berada disekitar sini bersama beberapa orang yang mengikutinya, ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi pada pemuda itu.

"KARMA!" Suaranya menggema diantara kegelapan itu. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, dan ia sama sekali tidak peduli apakah ayahnya akan menangkap basah dirinya tidak berada di rumah atau tidak memberikan kabar apapun, "KARMA, JAWAB AKU!"

Suara bisikan itu membuat langkahnya perlahan melambat, hingga sampai di salah satu sudut gang dimana beberapa orang mengerumuni seseorang. Menahan seseorang disana sementara salah satu dari mereka tampak menimpa orang itu yang tergeletak tanpa bisa bergerak sama sekali. Pakaian orang itu—ia bisa melihat seragam Kunigaoka yang berserakan—celana berwarna hitam dan kemeja yang tampak masih terpasang meskipun kancingnya tampak berhamburan disana.

...

"...ngan... lihat..."

Suara itu, ia tidak mungkin salah mengenalinya. Orang-orang itu menoleh, menciptakan sebuah jarak dimana Asano bisa melihat sekelibat surai merah disana. Yang tertimpa oleh orang-orang busuk yang menahan tangan dan tubuhnya dengan tubuh mereka.

Beberapa tanda merah di tubuh pemuda itu, beberapa cairan putih yang mengotori beberapa bagian dari sudut tempat itu.

"Sepertinya ketua OSIS ingin ikut bersenang-senang dengan kami?"

—Akabane Karma menjadi korban pelecehan seksual disana. Didepan matanya sendiri.

"— _ **aku menyimpan hal itu untuk orang yang tepat. Dan waktu yang tepat."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Kalau begitu, tunggu hingga aku yang menjadi orang yang tepat itu."**_

"...kushuu..."

Ada sesuatu yang seolah putus dalam otaknya. Impuls-impuls itu bergerak seolah lebih lambat, saat kornea matanya menangkap pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Ia yakin, saat itu Karma tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya karena penyakit sialan itu.

Ia tahu, Karma tidak akan mungkin membiarkan ia terlihat begitu... menyedihkan saat ini.

Ia tahu—

"KALIAN BRENGSEK!"

—Karma tidak akan suka dengan akhir dari semua ini.

 _ **Tamat—#dhies—(maksudnya) To be Continue**_

...

Jangan bunuh saya tulung! #kabur

Iya tau I Dare You to Love Me belum selesai, tapi file saya ilang semua karena virus jadi kudu ngetik ulang. Job saya juga selalu memberikan ide untuk ffic baru, termasuk penyakit ALS yang baru saya temui di salah satu pasien di Rumah Sakit tempat saya kerja.

Te—tenang, di draft ffic ini udah selesai, tapi karena terlalu panjang saya bagi jadi 2-3 chapter ^^;

Entah saya bakalan ubah rating ffic ini jadi M di chapter depan atau lebih baik saya hapus scene sex—uhukabsurduhuk—yang gagal saya buat di draft.

Iya tauuu, Asano sama Karmanya terlalu OOC. Tapi pas lagi di _rape_ , penyakit Karma kambuh makanya dia ga bisa ngelawan karena tangan sama kakinya ga bisa dia gerakin :'(

Akhir kata...

RnR?

 **28/09/2015**

 **.**

Yun Que (I Don't Care Anything)


End file.
